Lorna Donovan
Lorna Aileen Donovan was born in the alternate universe as Lorna Watson-Donovan. She's the daughter of her world's Joshua Donovan and his ex-girlfriend, Nessa Watson. Through her mother, she also coincidentally happens to be related to James MacPherson. While many were saved from grief in the world she grew up in, Lorna was still confronted with loss during her young years. Joshua and Nessa's relationship was never really serious until their daughter came along. She was the one thing that tied them together, and that connection didn't last long. Nessa stopped being faithful to her boyfriend when Lorna was 4, secretly living a single life and getting involved with other men behind Joshua's back. He found out after a little less than a year, but for their child, he wanted to save their relationship. Eventually, shortly after Lorna's sixth birthday, Nessa just packed her bags and abandoned them. She merely left a letter, explaining how she felt trapped and needed to get out of her metaphorical cage. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to her daughter. From that day on, Lorna was officially done with her mother, and relied on nobody but her Dad. The girl actually handled Nessa's absence pretty well, and she and Joshua quickly found their new routine. She supported him however she could, while he successfully settled into his role as a working single father. For seven years, they were each other's whole world. He took her to the laboratory with him, where she helped with experiments as she got older, and at home she just assisted when it came to everyday tasks like cooking or cleaning. At night, he read to her, even though they both knew she could do it on her own. She just liked to hear his voice before she fell asleep. Even without her mother, Lorna's world was still intact - until that fateful day, two weeks before she turned 13, when Joshua died in a lab accident. She had recovered quickly after her mother abandoned her, but losing her father left a much deeper imprint on her heart. Lorna went to live with her Aunt Claudia, Steve, KC and Jansen, and they tried to comfort her as good as they could, but grief always changes people. She could never be the girl she was before her father died again, and they knew that. Especially Claudia understood her pain well, since she'd just lost her brother for the second time and their bond in the real world used to be very similar to the one he'd shared with his daughter in this reality. Going to the Warehouse World When her family was preparing to return to their original reality, Claudia asked Lorna if she wanted to come along. With the background knowledge that her father was still alive in the world they were traveling to, the young woman immediately said yes. She was excited to see Joshua again, and she was sure she could restore the bond they once had. After all, he was still Joshua Donovan, no matter what dimension he lived in. However, her equation lacked a few variables, namely Emilia and Dani. He already had a family there, including a girl he considered his daughter. He'd raised a child, but it wasn't Lorna. The thought that he didn't want her, that this version of her father would never love her as much as the girl he'd taken care of all these years, began to haunt Lorna right away. Family & Loved Ones Parents Joshua "When I was a kid, Dad looked at me like I was the most precious and wonderful thing he'd ever seen. Nothing mattered more to him than I did. But now, here? As soon as Emilia enters the scene, I'm invisible. It's like I'm losing him all over again." For Lorna, her father was the most important person in the world. Even before her mother left them, he was the one who showed her support and parental love. He was her confidant, her teacher and her hero. When he died, something broke within her. She carried a constant heartache around with her throughout her teenage years, and even with her remaining family gathered around her, she often felt utterly alone. When she found out that she could see him again in another world, she allowed herself to hope. She thought maybe, just maybe, she could reconnect with him and he would fix her heart. However, when she realized he called another girl his daughter there and didn't even recognize her, it only made matters worse. Nessa "She's nobody to me, just like I was nobody to her. It's that simple." Lorna and her mother were never particularly close, so it technically didn't change much when Nessa left for good. However, Lorna was just a child then, and couldn't help wondering why her own Mom didn't care enough about her to stay or even call every once in a while. She came to the conclusion that Nessa didn't love her, and regardless of the nature of their previous bond, that hurt terribly. As she got older, Lorna supposed her issues with abandonment, trust and self-worth were originally caused by Nessa, although she'd never openly admit that the woman got under her skin like that. She could confess, though, that she was taken aback when she firstly saw the alternate version of Nessa Watson in the other world. It turns out that she's actually capable of commitment and genuine affection, which pretty much ruined Lorna's stone-cold image of her and triggered even more pain and doubts in her daughter. Claudia "I'm sorry, I really am. All the things you've been through, all the pain they caused you... It's terrible, and it shouldn't have happened. But Claudia, you need to realize you can't fix me. You want to save me from going down a path like yours, from getting hurt, but it's too late for that. I think deep down, you know that better than anyone else." Lorna always liked her Aunt Claude - but for her, she'd always be just that, her cool aunt. They get along, and Lorna appreciates everything Claudia's done for her after Joshua's death, but she never considered Claudia a parental figure. She'd never call her "Mom", and she'd never have a bond with her that even vaguely resembled the one she'd had with her Dad. Luckily, Claudia seemed to understand that, and allowed Lorna to control and define their bond and boundaries throughout the years. Steve "That's what you do. You keep us from burning this city to the ground. Without you, we'd all go crazy." Before she lost her father, Lorna and Steve were merely casual acquaintances. He was kind of a part of her family, because her aunt and cousins always brought him along, but she never paid too much attention to him. After she moved in with him, Claudia and their kids, Lorna quickly learned to appreciate his presence though. He was calm, open-minded and present. It was obvious that he kept the household sane, and stopped his wife and children from blowing up the building. Whenever she needed some peace, a break from her turbulent life, she gravitated towards Steve. She would never call him "Dad", he could never replace Josh, but they found some common ground and built a solid friendship on top of it. Cousins Kiara "Trust me, we're both on the edge right now. We'll just have to keep an eye on each other, and hope we won't stumble and fall at the same time." KC is one of the few people Lorna considers a close friend - a confidant. The girls always got along well, although they were quite different as children. When Lorna came to live in the Donovan-Jinks household, they shared a room for a while and got used to each other. Eventually, Kiara almost became something akin the sister Lorna never had. They know each other well, they're protective of each other, and they've been through a lot together. Jansen Emilia Serena, Ariana & Zadie Grandparents Killian Arabella Aidan Fiona & James Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Donovan Family Category:Watson Family Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superhuman